Une journée pas comme les autres
by Xenmin
Summary: Tout s'enchaîne pour Maura et elle perd le contrôle de cette journée sans pouvoir en discuter avec Jane.
1. Chapter 1

_Suite à vos commentaires sur ma dernière fic je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être vous en faire partager d'autres écrites il y a déjà quelques temps._

_Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient malheureusement... ;)_

_J'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira, je reste bien entendu friande de vos commentaires alors n'hésitez pas. _

Chapitre 1

Tout tourné de travers pour Maura aujourd'hui, elle n'avait eu que des mauvaises nouvelles, un instrument de labo avait lâché au moment ou elle en avait besoin et elle n'avait pas réussi à obtenir les résultats qu'elle souhaité. Et pour couronner le tout, maintenant elle n'était pas à jour dans ses recherches et ne pouvait donc pas donner de réponses à ses collègues qui attendaient cela pour avancer dans une enquête qui piétinait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant.

Alors qu'elle pensait que plus rien ne pouvait lui arriver de pire, elle avait reçu un message de son père biologique lui annonçant qu'il fallait qu'il lui parle et que c'était important. Elle savait que pour prendre le risque de lui envoyer un message et de la rencontrer, c'est qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose de grave car lui qui faisait tout pour la protéger, lui demandait le contraire par ce rendez-vous. Il lui fallait s'exposer au risque d'être vue, reconnue et par la suite traquée, juste pour qu'un chef de gang adverse ou toute personne voulant la peau de son père, puisse l'atteindre par elle. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, d'un côté il lui fallait rendre des résultats qu'elle n'avait pas encore et qui lui demanderaient encore plusieurs heures de travail et d'un autre, il lui fallait faire vite si elle voulait savoir ce qui arrivait à son père qui bien qu'il soit un dangereux criminel, avait toujours veillé sur elle, de plus ou moins loin.

Décidément, plus la journée passait et plus elle se disait qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester coucher le matin même. La science et toutes ses théories n'arrivaient même plus à expliquer un tel enchaînement de catastrophes et de problèmes sur la même journée.

La seule chose qui la tenait encore un peu était de savoir que sa soirée serait beaucoup plus agréable puisqu'elle devait retrouver Jane pour aller boire un verre après le boulot et que, si tout se passait bien elles iraient sûrement manger ensemble comme souvent.

Mais lorsqu'elle vit à la porte du labo son amie et ses deux collègues, elle sût de suite qu'il y avait un problème. Personne n'avait rien remarqué et elle n'en fit pas état devant Frost et Korsak, sachant que Jane n'avait certainement parlé à personne comme à son habitude. Mais celle-ci n'avait pas de mystère pour Maura qui la connaissait par cœur et aurait pu remarquer les yeux fermés, rien qu'au timbre de sa voix que quelque chose l'embêtait et que cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'enquête. Maura fût obligé d'annoncer pour la première fois depuis qu'elle travaillait avec eux, qu'elle n'avait encore aucun élément à leur donner. Ses analyses avait pris du retard, elle n'avait pas pût les faire elle-même à cause du matériel défectueux et avait du les envoyer à un autre labo en urgence dont elle attendait des nouvelles dans l'heure. A son grand étonnement, aucun des trois inspecteurs ne lui en tinrent rigueur et cela la rassura. Jane, qui avait remarqué le mal-être de son amie la rassura sur son retard, lui disant que cela pouvait arriver à tout le monde. Elle pensait en effet que Maura se mettait beaucoup trop de pression et bien que cela ne soit pas des plus pratiques pour eux, ils pouvaient bien attendre une heure, sachant que l'enquête n'avançait pas depuis plusieurs jours. Mais elle n'avait pas vu que son amie avait d'autres préoccupations, et cela n'aida pas la jeune femme à se sentir mieux.

Jane demanda aux deux inspecteurs d'avancer sur la piste des téléphones multiples, se disant que l'un d'eux devait sûrement détenir un élément important à côté duquel ils étaient passés. Elle resta quant à elle avec Maura, leur annonçant qu'elle les rejoignait rapidement.

Une fois que la porte se referma, elle se retourna vers son amie qui s'était replongée dans ses analyses, n'osant pas demander à Jane ce qu'il se passait, même si elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas ignorer son état. Après tout, elles étaient amies et elle ne se sentirait vraiment pas bien si elle ne faisait rien pour l'aider.

Jane était mal à l'aise, elle ne savait pas comment annoncer à Maura qu'elle ne pourrait pas la rejoindre comme convenu le soir même et surtout elle n'osait pas lui en donner les raisons. Elle réfléchissait à un moyen détourné de lui dire les choses, sans la mettre totalement dans la confidence, ne voulant pas que sa jeune amie ne se sente délaissé au profit de quelqu'un d'autre, comme elle avait pu elle-même se sentir lorsque Maura l'avait involontairement mise de côté lors de sa dernière relation.

Elle décida de lui dire les choses simplement avec un oubli volontaire de quelques détails, se disant pour se rassurer et se déculpabiliser que c'était pour son bien.

- Maura, écoutes, je suis désolée mais ce soir, je ne pourrais pas venir boire un verre.

- Ah, ok. Rien de grave j'espère ?

- Non, non, t'inquiètes pas, rien d'important.

Maura savait que Jane lui mentait et elle se sentait trahie. Ce n'était vraiment pas le jour pour cela. En une seconde, sans le savoir, son amie venait de l'achever, lui prouvant qu'il pouvait encore lui arrivait pire dans sa journée catastrophe. Et le pire de tout pour elle, était de se rendre compte que Jane n'avait apparemment pas assez confiance en elle pour lui dire ce qui lui arrivait. Elle refusait de craquer devant elle, alors elle tenta de faire le vide et de tenir bon en se concentrant sur son travail. Mais c'était vraiment trop dur, il fallait que Jane parte de son labo et la laisse à sa souffrance et sa déception.

- Ecoutes, ne m'en veux pas mais il faut que je rattrape le temps perdu à cause de cette machine. Répondit-elle toujours dos à son amie.

- Oui, bien sûr, mais te mets pas trop la pression pour ça ok ?

- Promis je vais faire attention. Pour finir je pense que ça tombe bien car j'avais des choses à faire moi aussi.

Jane ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire, devait-elle s'intéresser aux projets de son amie, sachant qu'il s'agissait sûrement du boulot. Ou devait-elle juste partir pour éviter toute question qui pourrait être gênante. Alors elle salua Maura, lui disant qu'elle passerait sûrement dans la journée puis elle sortit du labo, laissant la jeune médecin légiste avec des larmes silencieuses sur le visage qu'elle n'avait pu ni voir ni même soupçonner.

Une fois Jane partie, Maura, se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais là, elle n'en pouvait plus, la journée devenait trop difficile à gérer. Elle n'avait jamais cru possible que le coup le plus dur lui vienne de celle qui lui était le plus proche, celle en qui elle avait toute confiance et qu'elle pensait connaitre mieux que personne. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est cette même personne qui lui avait mit le coup le plus dur à encaisser, celui dont elle n'était pas sûre de se relever car elle venait de comprendre que non seulement son amie lui cachait des choses, mais en plus, cette dernière n'avait rien remarqué de son état. Elle se mit alors à réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire, elle ne pouvait pas continuer sa journée comme elle avait commencé, il fallait que ça change. Elle décida alors d'attendre les résultats pour les transmettre puis, elle irait voir son père pour savoir ce qu'il voulait et enfin, elle rentrerait chez elle.

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, Jane reçu un message de Maura lui demandant de descendre avec Frost et Korsak. Elle avait eu les résultats et était capable de donner quelques informations importantes comme le lieu probable de la détention de la victime avant son meurtre. Mais aussi certains éléments sur la drogue retrouvée dans son sang… Moins de dix minutes plus tard, les inspecteurs ressortaient de son bureau avec des informations utiles qui allaient pouvoir faire avancer l'affaire ou au moins les recherches.

Maura arrêta Jane avant que celle-ci ne passe la porte pour la prévenir qu'elle ne serait pas présente pour le reste de la journée, sachant que son matériel arriverait le lendemain elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Jane fut surprise d'apprendre que son amie prenait le reste de sa journée puisque cela n'était jamais arrivé ou à l'exception pour des raisons plus que valables. Cependant, contente de se dire que la jeune femme pensait enfin à prendre du temps pour elle, elle l'a remercia et lui souhaita de bien se reposer. Avant de partir, elle se tourna vers Maura une dernière fois pour à nouveau s'excuser de son absence le soir même, mais elle resta bloquée en voyant le reflet de la jeune femme qui avait baissé la tête et sur la joue de laquelle, une larme coulait. Cela lui déchira le cœur et elle s'en voulut de ne pas pouvoir garder les plans qu'elles avaient fait, mais il fallait qu'elle voit Steeve, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Alors faisant comme si elle n'avait rien vu, elle s'excusa auprès de Maura, sans même se retourner, ne montrant ainsi rien de son mal-être.

Toute l'après-midi, Jane se demanda ce qui pouvait bien être arrivé pour mettre Maura dans un tel état, elle ne pouvait ôter l'image de la larme de celle-ci de ses pensées et était incapable de se concentrer. Au bout d'un moment, elle décida de partir, elle voulait rentrer prendre une douche et ranger un peu son appart avant l'arrivée de l'homme qui était responsable de son mensonge.

Maura avait réussi à avoir un lieu de rendez-vous avec son père, dans un endroit peu commode et peu accueillant mais elle n'avait pas le choix. De plus, au vue de sa journée, cela ne la dérangeait même pas, elle en faisait abstraction, ses pensées étant toutes dirigées vers son amie et son mensonge. Elle voulait comprendre ce qui pouvait y avoir de si important ou de si grave pour que Jane n'est pas confiance en elle. Lorsqu'elle vit son père arrivé, la journée avait été tellement éprouvante, elle ressentie presque l'envie de se jeter dans ses bras et d'y trouver le réconfort que tout père peut donner à sa fille. Mais elle se reprit très vite, elle ne pouvait pas nier quel homme elle avait en face d'elle. Il était recherché par toutes les polices ou presque, était l'auteur de multiples meurtres… il était tout sauf le père rêvé dans les bras duquel on cherche à être consolé.

Lorsqu'elle le quitta une heure plus tard, elle ne savait plus du tout où elle en était. Elle oublia ses bonnes résolutions et ne pensa qu'à une chose, il fallait qu'elle voit Jane. Son père savait qu'elle hésiterait, il lui avait dit qu'il comprendrait qu'elle en parle à son amie et aussi que quelque soit son choix, il l'accepterait.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant chez Jane, Maura se demanda si c'était le bon moment pour aller la voir et lui parler de tout cela puisque son amie lui avait dit qu'elle n'était plus dispo. Mais en même temps, elle était certaine qu'elle voudrait savoir ce que venait de lui dire son père et puis, elle devait prendre une décision qui risquait de changer sa vie et ne voulait pas la prendre seule.

Elle se décida à sortir de sa voiture mais lorsqu'elle avança vers la porte, elle put apercevoir par la fenêtre que Jane n'était pas seule. Elle regarda un peu mieux et pu distinguer la silhouette d'un homme assez grand, qui était tout près de Jane et lui tenait la main. Tout se mélangea dans sa tête, alors voilà ce que Jane voulait lui cacher, le fait qu'elle ait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas voulu lui en parler, elles étaient amies, jamais elle n'aurait fait quoi que ce soit pour empêcher Jane d'être heureuse, enfin pas volontairement ni consciemment. Elle fit demi-tour et remonta dans sa voiture rapidement, voulant quitter les lieux discrètement. Mais avant de mettre le contact, elle s'effondra sur son volant. Les larmes coulèrent seules, sans qu'elle ne les contrôle et même si elle se disait le contraire, elle savait pertinemment pourquoi. Depuis un moment maintenant, elle savait que ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Jane était plus que de l'amitié, Tommy lui avait sans le vouloir ouvert les yeux en tentant de l'embrasser. Soudain elle prit conscience de ce qui avait du mener Jane à le lui cacher, c'était justement lié à son frère. Elle se rappela leur petite discussion de réconciliation après l'affaire et se rappela de ce qu'elle avait dit ce jour-là. Jane était quasiment sur le point de lui donner sa bénédiction pour qu'elle entretienne une relation avec le jeune homme si cela pouvait la rendre heureuse mais elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait bien mais pas comme elle l'aimait elle et qu'elle ne ferait rien pour mettre en péril leur amitié. Jane avait-elle peur que Maura prenne mal le fait qu'elle ait quelqu'un, ce qui dans le fond changerait leur relation ? Maura tenta de sécher ses larmes et se mit en route.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

A l'intérieur, la conversation tournait mal, Jane avait tenté d'expliquer calmement et gentiment à Steeve qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de sortir à nouveau avec lui et que quelques temps auparavant la nuit partagée n'était en rien une promesse, juste un beau moment. Mais le jeune homme ne l'entendait pas de la même façon, il cherchait à faire changer d'avis la jeune femme par tout les moyens. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire et lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint près de la fenêtre, lui prenant la main dans une grande déclaration, elle avait décrochée. C'est à ce moment là que son cœur avait fait un bon, mal interprété par son partenaire. En effet, elle avait reconnu la voiture de Maura en regardant par la fenêtre, cherchant un moyen de calmer celui qui ne voulait rien entendre, et lorsqu'elle avait vu sa posture, elle s'était inquiétée jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque que la jeune femme pleurait. Elle avait voulu aller la rejoindre, la réconforter mais le temps qu'elle arrive à se dégager les mains, il était trop tard, Maura était partie.

En rentrant, elle n'avait plus du tout envie d'être gentille ou délicate et sa colère prit le dessus. Elle envoya balader Steeve très directement lui expliquant qu'il n'avait rien à espérer d'elle, qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir et qu'elle avait quelqu'un d'autre qui comptait beaucoup plus à ses yeux. Il avait eu du mal à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il avait tenté de la retenir en la voyant sortir pour aller vers une voiture qu'il n'avait pas identifier de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit passer devant lorsque Jane sortait. Il n'arrivait pas à voir le rapport entre l'humeur changeante de la jeune femme et le fait de louper la voiture de sa meilleure amie mais il savait qu'il y avait un lien. Pour se débarrasser de lui définitivement, l'inspectrice usa de sa plaque, ce qu'elle n'aimait pas faire, le prévenant qu'il allait finir par être arrêté pour outrage à agent des forces de l'ordre. Alors, enfin, il quitta la maison, et laissa Jane face à ses craintes et questions multiples qui tournaient dans sa tête.

Ce soir là, Maura prit une décision, elle avait voulu parler à Jane mais apparemment elle la dérangé plus qu'autre chose et elle ne l'avait pas supporté. Elle savait qu'elle risquait de devenir un frein au bonheur de son amie et ne le souhaitait pas, bien au contraire, elle voulait la savoir heureuse même si comme elle le savait depuis longtemps cela voulait dire pour elle, de devoir accepter de la perdre et de ne pas être celle qui ferait son bonheur. N'arrivant pas à dormir, elle se mit alors à rédiger sa lettre de démission pendant qu'elle en avait le courage.

De son côté, Jane ne pu fermer l'œil, elle n'avait pas osé aller chez Maura, même si c'était là sa seule envie. Elle préférait attendre de la voir le lendemain, voulant comprendre pourquoi elle s'était enfuie ainsi même si elle se doutait fortement de la réponse. Elle avait menti à son amie et celle-ci avait vu la raison de son absence à leur soirée prévue, qui plus est, elle avait pu croire n'importe quoi, ne pouvant pas savoir qu'elle mettait fin à une pseudo relation. Et pourtant son amie était à la base de toute cette affaire, elle s'en rendait de plus en plus compte. Jane n'avait plus supporté d'avoir cet homme qui lui courait après surtout depuis le jour ou Maura lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Elle savait que son amie parlait d'amitié mais dans sa tête ce terme avait résonné différemment, elle s'était rendu compte depuis ce jour-là, qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il soit prononcé dans d'autres circonstances et ça l'avait beaucoup travaillé. Elle s'était posée énormément de question depuis ce moment et ce soir, après avoir vu les larmes sur le visage de son amie, elle savait pourquoi. Ce n'était pas qu'une amie, pas même sa meilleure amie, non, ses sentiments avaient évolué et aujourd'hui c'est autrement qu'elle l'a voulait dans sa vie. Mais elle savait que cela était impossible, alors il lui faudrait se résoudre à pouvoir profiter de chaque instant au mieux et d'être toujours là pour elle.

Au terme de ses réflexions, Jane comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas attendre et risquer de perdre l'amitié de Maura sur un malentendu alors bien qu'il soit tard dans la nuit, elle décida de laisser tomber ses bonnes résolutions et se mit en route pour la maison de Maura.

Maura avait fini sa lettre lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à sa porte. Vu l'heure, elle ne voulait pas ouvrir mais elle se sentit obligé de regarder de qui il s'agissait, après tout cela pouvait être une urgence. Lorsqu'elle vu Jane, elle ne sut pas quoi faire et resta derrière la fenêtre quelques instant à se demander si elle devait ouvrir ou pas. Elle ne savait pas que Jane l'avait vu et elle se demandait ce qui pouvait amener son amie chez elle aussi tard.

Jane attendait et cela lui parut une éternité. Elle avait vu de la lumière filtrer sous la porte et elle savait donc que Maura était réveillée. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'ouvrait pas la porte, connaissant assez son amie pour savoir qu'elle avait déjà du vérifier qui venait frapper à sa porte aussi tard. Elle eu peur qu'elle lui en veuille au point de refuser de la laisser entrer et elle allait recommencer à frapper à la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit enfin.

Maura fit comme si de rien n'était et la fit entrer, se dirigeant vers le salon.

- Je ne pensais pas te voir ce soir, tu n'avais pas quelque chose à faire ? lui souffla t-elle pour entamer la discussion

- Si, mais j'avais besoin de te voir.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta t-elle, ne pouvant faire autrement lorsqu'il s'agissait de Jane

- C'est un peu ça oui ! écoutes Maura…je sais que tu es venue chez moi ce soir alors il serait temps d'arrêter de faire semblant. Répondit-elle sur un ton plus froid qu'elle ne le voulait.

- …

- Que se passe t-il ? pourquoi es tu si bizarre aujourd'hui ?

- Moi bizarre, s'écria Maura qui ne savait pas retenir ses émotions. Tu m'as mentie Jane, tu m'as mise à l'écart de ta vie ce soir. Pourquoi ? tu n'as plus confiance en moi ?

- Quoi… mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'énerva Jane. Toute la journée tu as été bizarre, pas de blague, pas de petite phrase bien scientifique que personne ne comprend ! Et c'est moi qui t'ai mise à l'écart ?

Les deux femmes ne se regardaient pas, la situation était trop compliquée et aucune des deux ne supporter de se disputer avec l'autre. Maura voulut changer un peu les choses et lui proposa un verre de vin alors qu'elle s'en servait un, ce que Jane accepta, cherchant un moyen de se donner une consistance. Maura alla donc à la cuisine chercher deux verres et pendant ce temps là, Jane vu sur la table deux lettres, une pour le chef de Maura et une à son nom. Elle mourait d'envie de voir de quoi il s'agissait mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça si elle espérait un minimum de discussion avec la jeune femme. Lorsque Maura revint au salon, elle vit le regard de Jane et comprit que c'était trop tard, elle ne pourrait pas faire sans parler sincèrement.

- C'est ma lettre de démission, dit-elle directement en désignant la lettre du regard. La seconde est pour toi, je ne pensais pas te voir et je tenais à te le dire moi-même.

- Et tu n'aurais pas pu le faire demain en face à face ?

- Non, je suis désolée, je ne reviens pas. Je vais faire vider mon bureau par des professionnels, c'est trop dur de dire adieu.

- Adieu ? Jane accusa le coup difficilement. Attends tu pars pourquoi ?

- Je vais quitter le pays Jane et je ne pense pas y revenir un jour, ce serait bien trop risqué.

Jane ne comprenait plus rien, elle avait loupé beaucoup de choses et ne voyait pas comment toutes ces décisions avaient pu être prises sur la journée. A moins que son amie ne lui dise pas tout et qu'elle y réfléchissait déjà depuis un moment.

- Et tu as pris cette décision quand ? Pourquoi tu quittes le pays ? Tu m'as toujours dit que c'était ici chez toi !

- Je me suis décidée aujourd'hui, disons que tu es chez toi là ou des gens sont là pour toi et c'est ce qui me pousse à partir.

- Oh… Maur, c'est quoi ce délire ? J'y comprends rien, parce qu'ici tu n'as personne ? Et ma famille, l'équipe ça compte plus….et moi…. ?

Maura resta silencieuse, elle ne pouvait pas mentir à Jane en lui disant que ça ne comptait pas pour elle, ni que ça ne lui faisait rien de la quitter alors que cela lui déchirait le cœur. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui donner les véritables raisons de son départ, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre alors elle garda le silence, ce qui eu pour effet d'énerver définitivement Jane qui ne sut garder son calme.

- Alors c'est ça… plusieurs années d'amitié mise au placard parce que tu es venue ce soir et que tu m'as vu avec quelqu'un. Donc tu te fais tes idées, ne cherches pas à savoir et tu tires un trait sur tout !

- Non ce n'est pas ça…mais…

- Mais quoi ? cria Jane. Je pensais qu'on était amie ? Tu voulais partir sans rien dire, me planter sans même me dire que tu étais venue ce soir, ni pourquoi tu es repartie en pleur !

Maura se sentait gênée, elle savait maintenant que Jane l'avait vu mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle avait aussi vu son état, pourtant elle avait l'air plutôt bien occupée. D'une voix fragile, elle répondit comme elle le pouvait.

- Non je ne t'aurais pas laissé comme ça puisque tu l'as bien vu, il y a aussi une lettre pour toi ! Tu y aurais eu des réponses.

- Une lettre…c'est tout ce que je vaux ! que tu écrives une lettre ? Je pensais compter un peu plus pour toi…

Sur cette fin de phrase, Jane avait baissé la voix, elle savait qu'elle allait craquer et ne voulait pas faire ce plaisir à son amie après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Mais lorsqu'elle regarda Maura, se demandant si pour elle ce ne serait pas le bon moment pour partir, elle vu des larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle ne supportait pas de lui faire du mal mais en même temps pour le coup, elle venait de lui faire plus mal que jamais.

- Tu comptes pour moi Jane, tu comptes plus que tu ne le penses…et c'est pour ça que je t'ai écrit, je n'aurais pas su te dire les choses en face, ça fait trop mal !

- Me dire quoi Maur' ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix plus calme et plus sereine.

- Je t'aime Jane, tu es certainement la personne la plus importante de ma vie, mais je dois partir…

Maura ne pouvait rien sortir de plus, alors elle attrapa la lettre qui lui était destinée et la lui tendit. Lorsque Jane l'eu prise, elle sortit de la pièce et la jeune femme l'entendit monter l'escalier pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle hésita quelques secondes mais elle voulait comprendre alors elle l'ouvrit et s'installa dans le canapé pour la lire.

_« Ma chère Jane, _

_Cette lettre est certainement la plus difficile que je n'ai jamais eu à écrire mais il faut que je le fasse. Je ne peux pas partir sans t'en expliquer les raisons, même si cela va te paraître assez bizarre à mon avis. _

_ Tout d'abord, pardonnes moi pour mon humeur de la journée mais elle a continuait aussi mal qu'elle avait commencé. Je n'ai eu que des problèmes et mauvaises nouvelles et la seule chose qui je dois l'avouer, me faisait tenir était que j'allais passer une bonne soirée avec toi. Je dois t'avouer que suite à ton passage dans mon bureau, je t'ai mentie car j'ai rencontré une personne que tu refuses que j'approche seule._

_ Mon père à pris contact ce matin, me disant qu'il avait quelque chose de très important à me dire et qu'il fallait qu'on se voit absolument. J'ai hésité un moment mais lorsque tu m'as dit qu'on ne se verrait pas sans me donner de raison alors que je sais que tu avais un souci dont tu n'acceptais pas de me parler, j'ai craqué. Je l'ai vu en fin d'après midi, puis je suis rentrée chez moi. J'avais alors une décision à prendre et je ne me sentais pas capable de le faire seule, voilà pourquoi ce soir, je suis quand même venue chez toi, espérant que tu serais là._

_ Mais lorsque je t'ai vu main dans la main avec un homme, j'ai comprit que tu n'avais plus assez confiance en moi ou que je comptais plus assez pour que tu m'en parles. A la place tu m'a juste dit ne pas pouvoir venir, me laissant avec mon désespoir. Alors cette décision, je l'ai prise seule et je m'en vais, je quitte le pays, je suis mon père. _

_Et oui, c'est cela qu'il avait à me dire, il quitte le pays car ici sa vie est de plus en plus difficile, il se trouve menacé de plusieurs manières et il ne veut pas mourir sans avoir revu son fils. Et oui, je viens d'apprendre que je n'ai pas perdu toute ma famille, j'ai encore un frère, qui vit en France et qui n'a rien à voir avec le crime. Il est marié, avec deux enfants et travaille en tant que chirurgien (et oui parfois les hasards…)._

_Mon père m'a demandé de le suivre, il ne voulait pas me laisser ici sans protection, il sait qu'une fois parti, je serais une cible plus facile pour ses ennemis. Il me propose de me présenter à mon frère, de me faire rencontrer ma famille et de tenter de vivre plus sereinement. Tu sais que je t'ai toujours envié pour ta relation avec ton frère et le reste de ta famille et même si j'avais presque l'impression d'en faire partie, certains jours comme aujourd'hui, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Maintenant je sais que j'en ai une moi aussi et je pense qu'il me serait bénéfique de les retrouver. _

_Je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer entre nous, voudras tu encore me parler ? Pourrais-je t'appeler, te raconter ce que je vis ? Et toi, me garderas tu dans ton cœur, à une place assez importante pour me considérer toujours comme une amie malgré ce départ si précipité ? Voilà ce qui me fait peur et me fait douter, je ne supporterais pas l'idée de te perdre et je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu sais que je suis sincère même si je me doute que là maintenant, tu me détestes. _

_J'aurais aimé être capable de t'ouvrir mon cœur et te dire tout ce que je ressens mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, ni le courage. Et il est trop tard pour ça, un autre l'a fait et j'espère que tu seras heureuse, tu le mérites plus que n'importe qui. _

_Je garde mon adresse mail et je te promets que je te répondrais si tu m'écrits. _

_Je t'aime, au-revoir Jane_

_Ta Maura »_

Jane n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes à la lecture de cette lettre, Maura lui expliquait tout et elle comprit que son silence et son éloignement avaient eu l'effet inverse que celui qu'elle souhaité. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle avait envie de crier, sachant que son amie avait prit un énorme risque aujourd'hui qui aurait pu tourner très mal. Mais elle avait envie de s'effondrer à l'idée qu'elle allait perdre la seule personne qu'elle aimait réellement. Et d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Maura avait le droit au bonheur dans une famille qui serait la sienne, sachant que c'était un sujet très délicat pour cette dernière.

Après un moment de réflexion, elle se fit violence pour ne pas monter pour arrêter son amie et se força à quitter la maison. Elle emmena la lettre avec elle et ne laissa à la place qu'un simple mot, exprimant tout ce qu'elle voulait dire :

_« Je t'aime Maura, je veux que tu sois heureuse. Prends soin de toi_

_Ta Jane pour toujours »_

Puis elle partie sans se retourner, refermant derrière elle la porte sur un amour auquel elle disait adieu et quitta rapidement les lieux laissant ses larmes couler sans considération.

Maura avait entendu la porte se fermer et la voiture démarrer en trombe, à ce moment là, elle eut l'impression que son cœur cessait de battre, elle n'était plus rien ni personne, juste une enveloppe à qui ont avait ôté l'âme. Pourtant elle savait que c'était l'une des possibilités, après tout elle connaissait son amie et savait que la lettre la ferait réfléchir, mais elle avait espéré qu'elle l'entendrait monter les escaliers et tenter de la faire changer d'avis.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de sa chambre où elle avait passé la nuit à pleurer et à imaginer ce qui aurait pu arriver si Jane était monté, Maura découvrit le mot de son amie. Alors elle su que cette dernière avait eu du mal à faire son choix, comme en témoignait la trace de larme tombée sur le papier.

Elle prit le bout de papier, témoin de la fin de leur histoire mais aussi de l'amour de Jane et le rangea précieusement puis, elle sortit de la maison qu'elle ferma pour la dernière fois, puisque ses affaires lui seraient amenées plus tard.

_Pas d'hésitations un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir. _

_J'espère que cette partie bien que un peu triste vous plait._


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour tous les commentaires, cela fait vraiment plaisir.

J'espère que ce chapitre un peu plus court permettra à certain d'aller mieux.

En ce qui concerne Steeve, j'avoue avoir moi-même eu envie de le frapper lorsque j'écrivais cette scène mais il fallait en passer par là ;)

N'oubliez pas que les commentaires restent mon moteur essentiel.

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain Jane ne se montra pas au commissariat, ses collègues s'inquiétèrent car ils n'avaient aucune explication, si ce n'est qu'elle s'était fait portée pâle pour la matinée. Mais lorsque le chef vint leur apprendre la démission de Maura, ils comprirent de suite, que la raison était autre. La matinée fut compliquée pour Korsak et Frost qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui s'était passé pour que l'on en arrive là. Mais ils avaient une enquête à mener et ne pouvaient faire autrement que de se mettre au travail.

Lorsque Jane arriva l'après midi, personne n'osa lui parler, elle était d'une humeur massacrante et plus blanche qu'une morte. Elle ne regarda personne et se rendit directement à son bureau mais Korsak ne l'entendait pas ainsi alors il alla à sa rencontre et très tendrement, presque d'une façon paternelle, il posa sa main sur son avant bras.

- Je suis désolé Jane, avait-il dit d'une voix presque larmoyante

- Merci, Korsak

Puis elle se retourna vers son ordinateur lui signifiant ainsi n'avoir aucune intention de discuter de la situation, ni de son état. Depuis la veille, elle se demandait si elle avait eu raison de la laisser partir sans même discuter avec elle de la lettre et de sa décision. Mais elle savait qu'elle aurait été incapable de ne pas tenter de l'en dissuader et elle devait la laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Alors comme tout les jours, elle se remit au travail et ses collègues, par respect pour la douleur qu'il lui reconnaissait sans même qu'elle n'en parle, firent comme si de rien n'était. Et s'est ainsi que Jane commença sa nouvelle vie, sur des non-dits et des souffrances, une vie dédiée au travail car pour le moment c'était la seule chose qui pouvait la faire tenir debout.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Maura était partie, Jane n'avait jamais reprit le dessus et chaque soir, elle déprimait, chaque nuit elle faisait des cauchemars concernant son amie. La journée, elle s'occupait l'esprit par le travail, elle ne sortait plus avec ses amis et n'avait quasiment pas de vie en dehors. Elle n'avait jamais reçu de mail mais elle savait que pour cela elle devait envoyer le premier ce qu'elle n'avait jamais réussit à faire, et pourtant, elle en avait écrit des centaines mais ils finissaient tous par être effacé car elle avait peur. Peur de savoir ce que devenait la jeune femme, peur qu'elle soit heureuse et qu'elle ait trouvé une vie qui lui plait alors qu'elle était là, triste, perdue, ne sachant pas comment faire pour oublier qu'elle avait perdue celle qu'elle aimait sans jamais lu avoir dit ses sentiments réels.

Quelques mois plus tard pourtant, alors qu'une nouvelle journée commençait, elle ne pensait pas que le destin allait lui jouer un nouveau tour. Elle s'était comme tous les jours, réveillée suite à d'affreux cauchemars, elle avait allumé l'ordinateur, pour vérifier ses mails, ce qu'elle faisait chaque jour depuis le départ du médecin, même si elle n'y croyait pas. Mais ce jour là, il était là, le nom de son amie était dans sa liste de messages reçus et elle n'osait pas y croire et bien qu'elle était pressée de l'ouvrir, ses mains tremblaient comme jamais.

Elle se prépara, histoire de se calmer avant de revenir à son ordinateur au moment de partir. Elle resta deux minutes devant avant de cliquer enfin sur l'icone pour l'ouvrir. Mais lorsqu'elle lu le mail, sa tête changea, ce n'était pas Maura, mais son père. Elle relut le mail pour être sûre qu'elle avait bien compris ce qu'il lui disait. Alors qu'elle était déjà en retard, Jane se laissa tomber sur une chaise et ne bougea pas plusieurs minutes, ne sachant comment réagir aux informations qu'elles venaient de recevoir. Puis soudain, comme si elle se réveillait, elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son chef pour lui annoncer qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir. Après plusieurs minutes de discussion, elle raccrocha et se dirigea vers sa chambre ou elle prit une valise sous le lit, qu'elle commença à remplir.

* * *

Maura était occupée à s'occuper de son neveu et de sa nièce, le plus vieux étant partit avec sa mère. Elle n'avait pas trouvé de travail en arrivant car il lui fallait faire des progrès en français pour pouvoir utiliser tous les termes que nécessitait l'exercice de sa profession. Alors elle avait prit au bout de quelques semaines, l'habitude de garder les enfants de son frère lorsque celui-ci et sa femme travaillaient. Elle ne regrettait pas d'être venue car elle était heureuse de savoir qu'elle avait elle aussi une famille de sang mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de souffrir de l'absence de sa famille de cœur et en particulier de son amie. Elle n'avait jamais osé lui envoyer de message, ayant laissé le choix à cette dernière de garder ou non des liens. Alors sans retour, elle avait fini par croire que Jane ne lui avait pas pardonné et n'avait pas compris les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait. Elle s'en voulait de ne jamais lui avoir dit les choses, de ne pas avoir mit de mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle et ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux.

La rencontre avec sa famille s'était très bien passée car son père les avait prévenus auparavant et lorsqu'elle était arrivée, elle avait été de suite intégré tant par les adultes que par les enfants. Mais malgré cela, le temps lui paraissait long, elle avait tenté de se trouver un emploi mais s'était vite rendu compte que cela ne lui plaisait pas. Alors elle laissait passer les jours, sans rien faire d'autre que de penser au passé, en particulier lorsqu'elle était seule ou le soir lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle. Elle avait perdue sa joie de vivre et à l'exception de sa famille, elle ne voyait personne car elle avait à nouveau sa phobie des gens vivants.

* * *

Jane venait d'arriver en France, elle était à Paris et ne connaissait rien du tout, elle savait juste que le message reçu était un appel au secours d'un homme qui venait de risquer sa vie pour le bien-être de sa fille qui selon lui n'était plus qu'une ombre qui risquait à tout moment de s'effacer. Elle avait un numéro, celui d'un portable jetable mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait l'utiliser qu'en cas d'extrême urgence car il ne lui servirait qu'une fois. Elle prit un taxi et donna l'adresse indiquée dans le mail puis elle se posa tentant de se reposer un peu et de se remettre du décalage horaire. Elle n'avait pas réfléchie longtemps après la lecture du message, elle avait appelé l'aéroport pour trouver le premier vol qui pouvait la conduire auprès de la femme qu'elle aimait et qui n'allait pas bien.

Lorsque le taxi s'arrêta presqu'une heure après, elle su de suite qu'elle était au bon endroit puisque le père de Maura l'attendait dans la rue. Il n'avait pas du se montrer à son amie puisqu'il n'y avait que peu de lumière chez elle et que tout semblait très calme.

- Bonsoir Jane, merci d'être venue, je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi rapide.

- Bonsoir, oui j'ai eu un avion très rapidement. Répondit-elle alors qu'elle savait qu'il ne parlait pas du temps de trajet.

- Sa maison est là, elle ne sait pas que je vous ai envoyé un mail ni que vous êtes ici. Elle est seule donc vous n'aurez personne pour vous déranger, à part Bess qui a tendance à se faire voir dès que quelqu'un arrive.

A l'évocation de la tortue, Jane se mit à sourire, même elle, s'était mise à lui manquer, elle s'y était habitué à force de passer du temps chez Maura et d'y dormir.

- Vous ne venez pas ?

- Non, je pense qu'elle a besoin de vous, pas de moi.

- Mais, et si elle ne veut pas me voir ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sera pas le cas, faîtes moi confiance, si il y a une personne qui peut la faire réagir c'est vous.

- Ok, merci pour le mail et…. Pour tout.

Jane lui serra la main, oubliant qui il était pour ne penser qu'au fait qu'elle était là grâce à lui et que ce soir, il était juste un père inquiet.

Alors qu'elle prenait le chemin de la maison, il l'appela doucement, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer.

- Au fait, faite moi plaisir, ramenait la chez elle, elle en a besoin, maintenant elle connait sa famille, elle pourra venir les voir. Et puis, je sais aujourd'hui que quoi qu'il arrive, elle sera toujours plus heureuse et en sécurité à vos côtés. Prenez soin d'elle.

- C'est promis…

Jane avait été touchée par l'homme face à elle, et elle comprenait son discours. De plus, il lui donnait par là, le droit de ramener celle qu'elle aimait, ce qui à ce jour était sa seule priorité.


	4. Chapter 4

_Allez je vous ai un peu fait attendre cette fois mais pas pour rien, voici le 4eme chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira et contentera les "fleurs bleues" qui voulaient impatiemment les retrouvailles de nos deux amies. _

_Un grand merci à tous ceux qui me laissent de si gentils commentaires et n'arrêtez pas c'est ainsi que je sais vers où je me dirige pour chacune de mes fics. _

Chapitre 4

Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, une boule au ventre, elle avait peur, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, ni comment expliquer sa présence. De plus elles ne s'étaient pas revues ni parlées depuis la veille du départ de son amie. Peut-être que celle-ci refuserait de l'écouter ou même de lui ouvrir la porte. Alors qu'elle était dans ses pensées et qu'elle était plantée devant la porte, elle vit le père de la jeune femme s'avancer, frapper puis repartir en lui glissant simplement dans un sourire : « il faut le faire, vous en avez toutes deux besoins ».

En entendant du mouvement dans la maison, Jane haït quelques instants l'homme pour ne pas lui avoir laissé le temps de se préparer mais en même temps, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait sûrement pas eu le courage de le faire elle-même. Elle tenta de prendre une posture lui donnant de l'assurance ou du moins une fausse assurance, ce qui lui permettrait de garder un minimum de confiance en elle face à son amie lorsque celle-ci serait face à elle. Des pas se rapprochant de la porte la fit sourire, elle avait entendu les allers et venues de Maura et elle savait parfaitement qu'elle savait déjà qui était derrière la porte car certaines choses ne changent pas et à cette heure de la nuit, son amie n'ouvrait jamais la porte sans vérifier à qui avant toute chose.

Maura avait cru rêver en regardant par la fenêtre, ça ne pouvait pas être elle, il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles, et puis il était si tard. Soudain elle eu peur, Jane ne l'avait pas prévenue de son arrivée, débarquait ainsi en plein milieu de la nuit, elle pria alors pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivait de grave. Mais en même temps, elle était heureuse, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que rien que la vue de sa meilleure amie pourrait lui faire autant de bien.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte un peu plus rapidement mais stoppa quelques secondes une fois devant, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire puis elle tourna la clé ne voulant pas laisser à l'extérieur la jeune femme, même si le quartier était calme, elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque et surtout pas celui que Jane ne reparte, pensant qu'elle ne voulait pas lui ouvrir la porte.

Lorsque le dernier rempart entre les deux femmes, disparu, après que Maura est ouvert la porte, elles restèrent un instant à se regarder, statique sans savoir que faire puis soudain, d'un même élan, leurs émotions furent les plus fortes et elles se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Alors à ce moment là seulement, une ombre glissa derrière elles sans qu'elles ne s'en aperçoivent et disparue au coin de la rue, n'ayant plus de raison de rester.

Elles n'avaient pas besoin de parler, seul les gestes comptaient à ce moment là. Leur étreinte fut plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été et leurs mains finirent par se trouver se liant les unes aux autres. Maura prit soudain conscience qu'elles étaient toujours sur le pas de la porte à la vue de tous même si à cette heure il était peu probable que quelqu'un les voit. Elle tira tout de même son amie doucement par la main pour la faire entrer ce que Jane fit sans problème après avoir récupérer son sac qui était posé à côté d'elle sur le perron. Une fois à l'intérieur, Maura la dirigea pour l'emmener au salon et une fois qu'elles y furent elle osa enfin parler, voulant juste s'assurer que rien de grave n'était arrivé.

- « Jane, s'est-il passé un drame ? murmura t-elle de façon presque inaudible.

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas je ne suis pas là pour t'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. » Répondit-elle tout aussi doucement.

L'échange de paroles s'arrêta là, elles ne savaient pas quoi se dire, non pas qu'elles n'avaient pas de questions et autres mais au contraire, elles en avaient trop. Mais il était tard, elles étaient toutes deux fatiguées et savaient que parler de suite ne serait pas une bonne idée. Sans se concerter, elles décidèrent de rester dans des échanges simples, sans rentrer dans trop de questions en particulier sur les raisons des silences et autres qui avaient régi leurs vies depuis maintenant huit mois.

Maura se dirigea vers la cuisine demandant à son amie si elle voulait boire quelque chose et revint au salon avec deux tasses fumantes, l'une de café et l'autre de thé. Elle avait également déposé quelques biscuits pour dire de s'occuper les mains. La tension entre les deux femmes était palpable et elles savaient pertinemment qu'elles ne pourraient pas faire semblant que rien n'avait eu lieu. Lorsqu'elle revint, Jane remarqua que son amie était mal à l'aise, elle la connaissait assez pour repérer ce genre de chose et dans la situation actuelle ce n'était pas très difficile d'en deviner les raisons. Il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose pour faire un peu évoluer les choses ou elle n'aurait plus qu'à repartir rapidement en laissant derrière elle la femme qui depuis bien des années, faisait battre son cœur en secret.

- « Maura, je suis désolée d'arriver ainsi à l'improviste en pleine nuit, je sais que ça ne se fait pas mais…

- Non, ne soit pas désolée, il n'y a pas de problèmes, je suis contente de te voir et puisque tu n'es pas venue m'annoncer de mauvaise nouvelles, tout va bien.

- Merci, je suis contente de te voir aussi. (Puis beaucoup plus bas que le reste de sa phrase.) Tu m'as beaucoup manqué.

Bien que difficilement, Maura avait entendu la dernière phrase de Jane et même si elle s'était mise en tête de ne pas aborder de sujet trop important cette nuit et que le terrain pouvait devenir très vite glissant, elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre, de façon très discrète, comme un murmure livré à elle-même.

- «Tu m'as beaucoup manqué toi aussi, plus que tu ne le penses. Cette dernière partie de phrase était sortie toute seule sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de la retenir.

Jane ne savait pas si elle devait répondre, elle se demandait encore les véritables raisons qui avait fait partir son amie si rapidement mais elle ne voulait pas parler de cela alors qu'elle venait tout juste de la retrouver, elle avait trop peur de la perdre à nouveau. Soudain un bruit venant de la cuisine la fit sursauter et se redresser de suite.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est Bass, elle mange. Je vois que tu as toujours les reflexes aussi rapide. Glissa Maura avec un sourire.

Jane se rendit alors compte qu'en plus de s'être redressée, instinctivement, elle avait sortie son arme.

- Désolée, on ne se refait pas à mon âge. Et elle sourit en retour tout en rangeant son arme. Puis elle reprit, ayant trouvé un sujet sans risque. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Bof, je pense qu'elle n'a pas aimé le changement de vie, elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécié la vie en France et surtout, elle n'aime pas trop les rencontres avec mes neveux et nièces.

- Comment ça se passe avec eux ? Et avec le reste de ta famille ?

- Très bien, ils sont très gentils et leurs enfants sont adorables, je les garde très souvent la journée lorsque leurs parents travaillent.

- Et toi, que fais-tu maintenant ? Je parie que tu as trouvé un super poste. Elle mentit car elle savait que son amie ne travaillait pas, son père lui avait rapidement raconté la vie de sa fille dans la voiture en l'amenant ici, mais elle voulait l'entendre de la bouche de Maura, être sûre qu'il ne lui avait pas menti.

- En fait, je ne travaille pas, j'ai dû me familiariser avec la langue française surtout pour les termes technique de mon métier et j'avoue que pour le moment je n'ai pas trouvé de poste intéressant. Mais je suis utile autrement, avec ma famille.

En écoutant son amie parler, Jane sût que Doyle ne lui avait pas menti, elle n'était pas heureuse, elle en était certaine maintenant. Maura n'avait jamais été capable de lui mentir ou de jouer la comédie face à elle, elle devinait toujours quand elle mentait ou ne lui disait pas tout et à ce moment précis, c'était le cas.

En regardant l'horloge, Jane se rendit compte qu'il était déjà très tard et le décalage horaire lui jouait des tours, elle décida qu'il valait mieux qu'elle aille dormir avant de continuer la discussion avec Maura.

- Je suis désolée mais il est très tard et avec l'avion et tout, je suis un peu fatiguée, peux-tu me dire ou il y a un hôtel dans le coin ? On pourra se voir demain ?

- Bien sûr qu'on pourra, mais tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais te laisser aller à l'hôtel, tu es ici chez toi, comme avant Jane. Je t'en prie accepte de rester ici.

- Ok, merci c'est gentil, mais tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ? Les enfants et ton frère risque de se demander qui je suis.

- Ils seront ravis de te connaître, je leur ai parlé de toi. De toute façon, je suis une grande fille, je fais ce que je veux de ma vie. Restes, je n'ai pas envie de te voir partir alors que je viens tout juste de te retrouver. Et puis de toute façon, dans le coin il n'y a pas d'hôtel, il faut faire quelques kilomètres, et un taxi à cette heure risque d'être long à obtenir.

- Ok tu gagnes je reste et puis je n'ai pas envie de partir non plus en fait, je l'avoue.

_a suivre... _


	5. Chapter 5

Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre un peu mais j'ai eu quelques petits soucis avec ma connexion et je ne pouvais donc plus poster.

Alors nous y sommes, voici le dernier chapitre en espérant avoir toujours autant de bon retour de votre part.

Chapitre 5

Maura se leva prit le sac de Jane et l'amena jusqu'à la chambre d'amie. Une fois dans la pièce, elle lui redit qu'elle était chez elle et qu'elle pouvait y rester autant de temps qu'elle le souhaitait. Mais ce que Jane n'avait pas encore pu lui dire, c'est qu'elle n'avait que peu de temps car même si elle avait prit ses congés, ils n'étaient pas sans fin et de plus elle était partie sans rien dire à personne ce qui risquait de ne pas plaire à sa mère. Maura quitta la chambre, laissant son intimité à Jane pour que cette dernière puisse se changer et se préparer.

Lorsqu'elle fut prête à se coucher, Jane décida d'aller prendre un verre d'eau avant de dormir et lorsqu'elle arriva en bas de l'escalier elle remarqua que son amie n'était pas couchée, elle était dans le canapé, un verre de vin à la main et elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien. Jane fût tentée de faire demi-tours et de remonter en la laissant tranquille mais en y regardant de plus prêt, elle vit que les joues de Maura étaient humides, elle pleurait et la jeune femme ne pu faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu. Après tout, elle était venue jusqu'ici parce que son père s'inquiétait et était persuadé que sa fille était malheureuse, elle ne pouvait donc pas remonter ainsi.

Elle décida cependant de faire celle qui est surprise, elle ne voulait pas que la jeune femme blonde ne pense qu'elle l'espionnait. Alors elle passa dans le salon pour se diriger vers la cuisine et fit comme si elle découvrait Maura.

- Oh, désolée je ne voulais pas te déranger, je venais chercher de l'eau avant d'aller me coucher.

- Ce n'est rien, tu as des bouteilles près du frigo dans le meuble.

- Eh, ça ne va pas ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

En deux secondes, elle avait oublié toutes ses bonnes résolutions mais aussi le fait qu'elles ne s'étaient rien raconté de leurs vies depuis plusieurs mois. Elle ne supporter pas de voir son amie pleurer et si elle pouvait l'aider, elle voulait le faire.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y a rien de grave. Juste un coup de cafard comme on dit ici.

- Maura, tu sais que tu peux me parler, même si je n'ai pas été là avant, aujourd'hui je suis là.

- Je sais, j'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir garder contact avec toi. Mais c'est de ma faute je le sais, et ça ne sert à rien d'y penser aujourd'hui.

- Je suis désolée, c'est aussi de ma faute, mais je ne savais pas quoi t'écrire, je ne voulais pas te déranger ni t'embêter.

Jane avait laissé tomber le verre d'eau et vint rejoindre la jeune femme sur le canapé. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras, elle voulait sécher les larmes qu'elle détestait plus que tout voir couler sur le visage qu'elle chérissait tant. Maura se laissa faire et se cala dans les bras de son amie, elle avait besoin de se sentir rassurée et elle y était bien, ça lui avait tant manqué ces derniers mois qu'elle voulait en profiter.

Maura n'arrivait pas à se calmer, Jane ne fit pas le rapprochement mais plus elle était douce avec elle et plus son amie pleurait. La médecin légiste ne pouvait s'en empêcher, tentant de la consoler, Jane avait commencé à lui caresser doucement le dos et le bras et cela avait empiré son état. Elle ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas le dire, souhaitant plus que tout que ce moment dure le plus longtemps possible. Lorsque son amie l'avait enlacé, ses sentiments étaient revenus plus fort que jamais car elle prenait conscience de tout ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle, pour une vie qui ne lui plaisait pas et dans laquelle elle n'était pas heureuse. Mais la décision elle l'avait prise seule ne cherchant pas à écouter son amie ni à lui laisser une place à l'époque et aujourd'hui elle était persuadée qu'il était trop tard, elle devait être heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle avait vu chez elle et elle ne pouvait se permettre de venir briser le bonheur de celle-ci pour des sentiments qui avaient évolués de son côté alors que pour Jane, elles étaient amies.

Jane de son côté ne savait pas quoi faire, elle voyait son amie pleurer sans savoir pourquoi et même si elle souhaitait plus que tout réussir à la calmer car elle n'aimait pas la voir souffrir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir bien dans la position qui était la leur à cet instant. Elle pouvait sentir le parfum de Maura qu'elle aurait reconnu les yeux fermés et elle pouvait enfin la tenir dans ses bras après en avoir tant rêvé depuis son départ même si dans ses rêves s'était un peu différent puisque ses sentiments étaient partagés et elles pouvaient enfin s'aimer. Elle se reprit mentalement, ne voulant pas partir sur ce chemin de peur de s'égarer et de ne plus pouvoir contrôler ses émotions. Mais voir Maura ainsi fut trop dur et une larme coula sur sa joue avant de finir sa route sur le bras de son amie.

Maura sentit quelque chose sur son bras et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Alors elle leva la tête et croisa le regard mouillé de son amie. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais comprit rapidement qu'elle y était pour quelque chose.

- « je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer

- C'est rien, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça et ne rien pouvoir faire pour t'aider.

- Détrompes toi, tu m'aides par ta simple présence. Tu sais c'est juste que…. Te voir m'a remis en face tout ce que j'ai laissé derrière moi en partant.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas être responsable de tes larmes.

- Tu ne l'es pas, enfin, pas directement. Enfin si, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Jane avait du mal à suivre le résonnement mais ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle y était pour quelque chose et elle voulait savoir pourquoi. Si sa présence mettait son amie dans cet état alors le mieux c'était qu'elle parte et la laisse en paix même si cela voulait dire abandonner toute chance de retrouver celle-ci comme avant et de vivre avec la douleur de l'avoir perdue à jamais.

- Maura, si c'est moi qui pour une raison ou une autre, fait couler tes larmes, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je reparte dès demain.

Elle avait dit cela très bas et sur un ton bien plus triste qu'elle n'aurait souhaité, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à mentir à ce moment là.

- Non, je t'en prie, restes. Ton départ n'améliorera pas mon état bien au contraire, ce n'est pas ta présence mais ton absence qui me fait pleurer.

- Mais, je …

- Excuses moi, je suppose que tu devras rentrer rapidement pour le travail et pour ton ami.

- Hein ? euh... non, je suis en vacances et … mais quel ami ?

- Le jour où j'ai décidé de partir, quand je suis venue, tu étais en compagnie d'un homme qui avait l'air de t'aimer, j'espère que tout se passe bien.

- Quoi ? Attends, je pensais que tu avais compris lorsque nous nous sommes vu ce soir là ! Je ne suis avec personne Maura et je suis donc libre de passer mes vacances comme je le veux et avec qui je le souhaite.

- Oh… pardon, je pensais que….

Jane su que la discussion ne pourrait pas être remise à plus tard, elle se ferait cette nuit car elle comprit à ce moment là que le départ de son amie avait une face cachée dont elle n'avait pas eu connaissance. Mais elle ne savait pas comment revenir sur cela sans se dévoiler et elle resta silencieuse un moment. Mais voyant que Maura n'avait pas l'air décider à parler, elle reprit sur un ton un peu moins doux mais toujours calme, ne voulant surtout pas se disputer avec la jeune femme.

- Ce n'est rien, on n'a pas eu le temps d'en parler ce jour-là ni depuis, tu ne pouvais donc pas savoir.

- Mais pourtant quand je suis venue, tu avait l'air d'être plutôt bien, du coup, comme tu ne m'avais donné aucune raison à l'annulation de notre sortie, j'ai cru que tu ne voulais juste pas m'en parler.

Le sujet était lancé, elle n'avait rien eu à faire, la jeune blonde l'avait fait pour elle et bien que cela la rassurait un peu, d'un autre côté, elle était de plus en plus anxieuse, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle attachait tant d'importance à cet évènement.

- Maur', je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que je devais le voir que quelque minutes pour mettre certaines choses au clair avec lui, mais cela à prit beaucoup plus de temps que je ne le pensais. Pour pouvoir venir chez toi après cela, il a même fallut que je le menace d'appeler les collègues et de porter plainte. Il ne voulait rien entendre, rien savoir et continuait à me coller alors que je lui disais qu'il n'avait rien à attendre de moi et que je voulais qu'il parte pour ne plus jamais chercher à me joindre.

- Oh Jane, je suis désolée, j'ai cru que…

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase et se remit à pleurer de plus belle sous les yeux effarés de Jane qui ne comprenait plus rien au comportement de la jeune femme. Mais soudain, elle su que si elle devait prendre un risque, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle voulait connaître toute la vérité car au vue des réactions de son amie, son instinct de flic lui disait qu'elle ne savait pas tout.

- Maur', dis moi, en quoi cela à t-il un rapport avec ton départ ?

- …

- S'il te plait, parles moi, il est tant qu'on en termine avec tout ça.

- … Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Jane, ce jour là, tout avait tourné de travers pour moi dès le réveil et la seule chose qui me tenait était de me dire que je pourrais t'en parler le soir même, surtout la visite de mon père. Mais lorsque tu es venue me dire que tu ne pourrais pas, j'ai craqué, mais comme je ne pouvais pas me décider, j'ai voulu tenter quand même de te voir au moins 5 minutes pour que tu me donnes ton avis et aussi je dois l'avouer, j'espérais que tu me retiendrais. Mais lorsque je suis venue et que je vous ai vu, j'ai perdu tout espoir et je me suis dit que je ne devais pas compter assez pour toi puisque tu n'avais même pas osé me dire que tu annulais pour un rendez-vous.

- Oh Maura, pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ce jour là ?

- En fait j'ai voulu lorsque tu es venue mais le ton de notre discussion était loin d'être des plus engageants et … je ne voulais pas m'interposer dans ton bonheur tout neuf. Je n'avais plus de raison de rester, alors j'ai pris ma décision.

- Mais même si ça avait été vrai, tu sais bien que tu as et auras toujours ta place à mes côtés et ce n'est pas une relation qui aurait pu changer cela.

Maura ne savait plus quoi répondre, elle savait que si elle continuait elle serait obligée de dire la vérité à Jane et elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit le bon moment même si celle-ci n'avait apparemment personne dans sa vie. Et d'un autre côté, elle se dit que c'était certainement là sa seule chance d'évoquer ses sentiments puisque dans le pire des cas, tout reprendrait comme la veille avant que son amie n'arrive, avec juste la certitude de l'avoir perdue au lieu de l'incertitude de ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie.

- A ce moment là, si cette relation changeait tout, enfin pour moi.

- Maura, rien ni personne ne pourra changer ce qu'il y a entre nous sauf nous !

Jane avait écouté les explications de son amie et un léger espoir avait vu le jour en elle, par quelque phrases ou remarque et elle décida de savoir ce que pensait vraiment son amie. Elle voulait à présent connaître les véritables raisons de son départ, espérant plus que tout ne pas se tromper et avoir su lire entre les lignes comme si souvent auparavant avec elle.

- …

- Maura, tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit à propos de Tommy, ce jour là, j'ai su que quoi qu'il arrive toi et moi serions toujours ensemble parce que moi non plus je ne pourrais jamais rien faire qui nuirait à notre relation car c'est ce qui compte le plus pour moi.

- Oui mais ce jour là, je n'ai pas été totalement honnête ou plus exactement, je ne t'ai pas vraiment tout dit.

- Comment ça ? Tu es avec lui ?

- NON ! non ! ça n'a rien à voir. C'est vrai que je l'aime bien mais …

Jane remarqua l'embarras de son amie et la difficulté qu'elle avait à continuer sa phrase alors elle pria pour ne pas se tromper avant de finir à sa place sur un ton presque inaudible.

- Je t'aime toi, Maura.

Elle avait baissé les yeux et relâché totalement son étreinte, ne sachant comment allez réagir la jeune femme ni comment elle allait prendre ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Mais lorsqu'elle sentit une main prendre la sienne elle releva doucement les yeux pour regarder son amie.

- Et je t'aime toi, Jane.

Elles restèrent deux secondes à se demander si chacune d'elle avait bien comprit la signification de ce qu'elles venaient de dire. Mais elles purent lire dans leurs regards respectifs, qu'aucune des deux ne parlait d'amitié mais bien de quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort que ça. Alors elles se rapprochèrent doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elles se rencontrent et elles échangèrent enfin leur premier baiser qu'elles attendaient depuis si longtemps et dont elles avaient souvent rêvé. Il ne fut ni trop brusque, ni trop doux, il fut juste le geste de tendresse et d'amour dont elles avaient besoin pour se rassurer mutuellement et échanger des promesses bien plus grandes pour lesquelles les paroles n'étaient pas utiles.

Ce soir là, quelque part, un père était content d'avoir fait le bon choix et d'avoir risqué de se mettre en danger pour sa fille. Comme toujours, il savait tout et lorsqu'il n'avait vu qu'une lumière à l'étage s'allumer pour s'éteindre peu de temps après, ne laissant que la lueur de bougies, il sût que sa fille avait enfin osé livrer ses sentiments et qu'elle apprenait ce qu'était le véritable amour dans les bras d'une femme pour qui elle était tout.

Deux semaines plus tard, Jane reprit du service mais ce jour là, elle était différente, elle avait le sourire perdu si longtemps auparavant.

Ses collègues n'eurent pas le temps de se demander ce qui avait pu se passer pendant ses congés puisqu'une fois tout le monde présent, elle leur annonça qu'elle avait une surprise pour eux et elle fit entrer Maura. Ils lui sautèrent tous dans les bras, ignorant les bonnes manières de cette dernière, ils étaient heureux de la retrouver et surtout content de savoir que Jane allait enfin mieux et maintenant, tous comprenaient pourquoi.

Mais lorsque Maura les quitta pour redescendre dans son labo, un sourire prit place sur les visages de Frost, Korsak et Frankie lorsqu'ils virent Jane la rejoindre et lui déposer un tendre baiser avant que l'ascenseur ne se referme. Maura avait été surprise ne sachant pas quand Jane serait prête à l'annoncer mais elle était heureuse de voir qu'elle n'avait pas hésité. Alors elle lui rendit son baiser et juste avant que l'ascenseur ne se referme fit un signe aux trois hommes en leur lançant sur le ton de la demi plaisanterie,

- Prenez soin d'elle, je veux la retrouver ce soir, en pleine forme.

Puis elle fit un grand sourire et en fit un plus taquin à Jane qui n'eut qu'une hâte, que la journée se termine pour retrouver la femme qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps et qui était maintenant sienne.


End file.
